Miniature Schnauzer
Violet You’re good company for people and they are likely to love having you around, you little perky thing, you! You’re one for cheering people up though you probably don’t even realize it, because you’re bright and quirky and never one to sit around moping. Personality and Habits *You’re the playful type, always a kid at heart. It’s just you. *Helped by your bright eyed alertness, your intelligence is high. You’re one smart cookie, not essentially in academics but just picking things up and learning. *You love to spend time with your loved ones; you’re not the solitary I NEED SPACE type. *You’re likely to be quite noisy. However, the thing about you is that it just doesn’t get annoying. Maybe it’s because of your lovely brightness, or your playful nature; something stops your stream of chatter from irritating others much at all. *You are very friendly. You might be a little reserved with strangers, but really, you love everyone already. You socialize easily and happily. *You are quite observant. *You’ve got a happy boldness about you that can at times get you into trouble, with your tendency to take on opponents or tasks that might just be that wee bit too big for you. *If you grow bored you can unfortunately start to invent your own kind of "fun" and this tends to lead you into mischief at times. *You can at times be a little feisty or aggressive, but usually that’s not a problem. Relationships *In short, you’re a good mate, kid, partner...whatever. It doesn’t matter. You’re friendly, loveable and loving and quite loyal. Your energy refreshes others. *Apart from the said energy, you really are quite low maintenance. It’s easy for people to make sure you’re alright and keep you happy; you’re not a sulker, or a finicky, difficult person. In your opinion, that’s just a waste of time, right? *You’re not the malicious type, but that being said you can often attack others – not exactly in malice or anger, but more due to such energy. *You’re a very affectionate person and not likely to hide your feelings from others. Work Ethic *Your energy means you work well in things you like to do; however, if forced to do something you don’t want you can play up, either drifting off into mischief or getting a little feisty. *You like to be busy and entertained – you’re not the "sit around all day doing nothing" type; in fact, that would drive you crazy. *If not properly guided, you can develop a stubbornness at times which gets you into trouble. You require a good teacher or boss. *When in your element, you work spectacularly, really. You’re a born tracker/hunter and are observant and alert. Maybe you pick up things in interactions with people, maybe you see things others don’t; whatever it is, it marks you out. *You’re confident and not afraid of opponents, even ones that are much tougher or bigger than you. This is a good thing in that you aren’t intimidated or pushed around, but sometimes you DO bite off more than you can chew. 'Conclusion'You’ve got spunk, personality and a hell of a lot of energy. People love you for your attentive intelligence and your playfulness, as well as your loyal, affectionate friendship. People will find that you’re willing to be friends with anyone, really. You may come across as small or delicate, but soon prove others wrong in your ability to hold your own and take on large opponents. With neglect you’ll get lonely and rack up some mischief, or work up a slightly aggressive, stubborn streak, but that’s unlikely as you are probably surrounded with people. You like to be the centre of attention, or at least receive loads of it. And with such a loveable personality, who would deny you? Category:Author:Violet Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier